super_ninja_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Super ninja 2 Wiki
WELCOME TO SUPERNINJA2. It sucks ass. Don't play it. Polls: TF2 vs Overwatch Team Fortress 2 Overwatch Hate them both ^ This was Poll of the Week at one point, but nobody goes here anymore. Xionpuppets poll: Favorite Pokemon Starter Bulbasaur Squirtle Charmander Treeko Mudkip Torchic Piplup Chimchar Tepig Snivy Froakie Some other returded starter thats not listed here Super Ninja 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DOWNLOAD!!! now in beta 1.13 ''' TUTORIAL HOW TO DOWNLOAD IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Super Ninja 2 is the best game of all time. IT IS MADE BY '''LUMPYPIZZA45!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ps i havent done anything for 5 monts becuz i got bored o makin teh gayme I WILL MAKE AN UPDATE DURING TEH SUMER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! P.S. If you see a game called Super Ninja 2 on the appstore, it is a gay clone of the real game. '' Gameplay It is like pokemon except you can't catch pokemon and it is retarded and unbalanced Plot "''You are living in a random house then your stupid roommate had a party and it destroyed the house. LOL Also you suck. P.S. you are going to run away from the old mans house and find a big nuke and blow up the world. For no reason. Yeah i am bad at making storys" Setting Imagine Hoenn region but without all the epic junk. From your house you have 6 choices. You go to Carrot Town, Weedville, Regular Progression Way, or The Cave. In your house, talk to a red goomba to go to a "minigame" that is certainly "fun". Other options include standing around doing nothing. (The best one). Development I got bored and made stupid shit. VERSION HISTORY!!!!!!! Credits Kidtendo, Squeenix and RPG maker VX Ace. And also a shitton of random songs that i stole. Everyone who has playtested it which is currently 1 person that I know (except my brothers who are mentally challenged). XIONƤUƤƤƐT13 is the only dude who actually played the game when he said he would! '''ΔLightningAura '''deserves a shout out because no reason Upcoming Wikia features If anyone could help me on any of these pages, it would be pretty good. Everything that is unfinished and these pages or new pages that you need to add or you will die. * 107 reasons why super ninja 2 will be game of the year * 8 reasons super ninja 2 will change the way you think about everything * 10 ways super ninja 2 can suck the life out of you * 9 things the government doesn't want you to know about super ninja 2 * 8 unbelievable things you never knew about super ninja 2 * 101 unusual things about super ninja 2 * why super ninja 2 sucks * why you should forget everything you learned about super ninja 2 * 8 things the media hasn't told you about super ninja 2 * the rise of super ninja 2 and how to make it stop * 12 reasons super ninja 2 is the end of the world as we know it * 10 ways marketers are making you addicted to super ninja 2 * the most incredible article about super ninja 2 you'll ever read * 11 ways investing in super ninja 2 can make you a millionaire * why you should give up sex and devote your life to super ninja 2 * 9 reasons you can blame the recession on super ninja 2 * why super ninja 2 is destroying america * top 8 best strategies for super ninja 2 * 6 reasons to be addicted to super ninja 2 * the most boring article about super ninja 2 you'll ever read * 13 amazing facts about super ninja 2 * 7 things lady gaga has in common with super ninja 2 * 10 ways super ninja 2 can help you live to 100 * You won't believe what super ninja 2 does next! Bonus Junk Because everyone scrolls down instead of looking at that weird thing at the top. Category:Browse